1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of board games, and more particularly to a hockey board game.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,455,556; 3,895,798; 3,907,295; 4,010,957; 4,468,028; and 5,108,110, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse board games.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical realistic hockey board game.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved hockey board game, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.